Ice and Cold
by Emyln
Summary: After surviving the torture of the Death Eaters Ginny returns home only to be locked away to St. Mungo's for what her family believes is insanity. Draco hears of her mad ravings and immediately gains interest. GD eventually, Rating may change, R
1. Chapter 1

**..:AN: Why hellooooo! Long time no..post? This idea came to me randomely. Not sure if It's any good yet, so my darling readers will have to let me know! Hope you like it:..**

* * *

"Get the hell away from me! I'm telling you I'm not mental!" The screams of the infuriated witch were echoing through St. Mungo's at an ear-shattering volume. The voice was deeper, the tone a female voice could take on when anger was overtaking them.

"Let me out of here!" she screamed. The Healers who occupied the pristine, white halls, continued with their regular routine of feeding and assisting patients on the fourth floor containing those who had suffered Spell Damage. But when one would look in on room seventy-three they'd find the small window on the thick white door contained the face of a grey-skinned woman with a furious glare, deep chocolate brown irises framed with bloodshot eyes and thick, deep red hair that was pulled back into a tight bun. Her slightly cracked lips would pull apart and she would let out a scream, begging to be released from her confinement.

The occupant, one Ginevra Weasley was placed in the care of St. Mungo's after miraculously surviving the torture of several Death Eaters, she had survived one of the longest durations of the Cruciatus curse ever beheld, but her family believed her to be mad.

When the war ended, and Voldemort had finally be beaten to such a state he could never return Ginny had been recovered, the Death Eaters had left her in Moscow, believing her to be dead. Her family had been joyous, until they listened to her mutterings of Lucius Malfoy rising from the dead, after his inevitable escape from Azkaban, and then being delivered into the hands of death by Remus Lupin.

It was impossible, any intelligent witch or wizard knew that. Yet, Ginny would not let anyone else tell her otherwise. So, her loving family had locked her in a cushioned room by herself in St. Mungo's, visiting her every afternoon at six thirty sharp, bringing her dinner and ignoring her pleas.

This was the life Ginny Weasley was forced to endure for six months after enduring more curses then a regular witch should be able to survive, a life of loneliness, betrayal and white cushioned walls.

* * *

Ginny sat on the cushioned windowsill, gazing out between the thick grey bars that lined her windows. Her window was charmed to show her a content country scene, complete with a waterfall and grazing unicorns. With a sigh, she took out her ponytail and let her hair fall around her, a bright contrast to the cotton white pajamas she had permanently adorned herself in, not by her own choice however.

She had given up on attempting to be released, the months had ticked by without any lenience on her family's side to listen to her story. They believed she was crazed by the pain she had suffered, and though the Healer's could find no proof of mental damage in the young woman's head they had believed this was for the best.

Ginny closed her eyes, she had been beaten by the system of confinement. She had taken up the part of being deathly quiet at all times with Healers, never spending time or even giving a glance to the other patients on the floor. She refused to speak to her family, not even Hermione or Harry had heard a word from her in five months. After her last warning, she had not spoken to anyone who had refused her desperate need to be listened to.

"I swear on Dumbledore's grave, if none of you listen to me or get me out of this place I will never speak to you again, I won't so much as look at you. Families are meant to support one another, not banish them to a bloody mental ward!" she has seethed, tears flooding her mother's eyes at her harsh words.

"Darling, but they can help.." her mother had began, but Ginny would not be deferred.

"I don't need their help! I need you all to listen to me, Lucius is alive! He'll reassemble the Death Eaters I know it! I saw him in Moscow!" she had explained, but her parents and family merely shook their heads.

"It's impossible honey, we'll see you tomorrow at six thirty." Her father had said attempting to hug his daughter, but Ginny had stepped as far back as she possibly could.

"If you leave me here now, then you might as well have left me in that god forsaken cave in the ice and snow, because I will be dead to you from hereafter." she had seethed, her entire body quivering with anger. Her mother had broken down into sobs and rushed out of the room, her father soon following after his wife while Ron, Hermione and Harry had looked at her sadly.

"Gin, you know it's not possible-" Ron had started but Ginny's fierce look had cut him off.

"Get out." she had said quietly, her voice barely audible as a bell had started ringing to tell the Healers it was time for checking on the patients in the children section. They had done as they were told, Hermione crying silently and Harry casting a troubled glance at the figure clad in white that had crumpled to the ground sobbing, closing the door on the woman he had once loved.

Since then, Ginny hadn't muttered so much as a syllable to anyone. Her days were filled with staring out the window at fictitious scenes or enduring restless dreams of her torture-filled time with the Death Eaters.

She constantly felt like crying, she had endured so much pain. So much ridicule from the Death Eaters that was enough to break any strong witch or wizard, when returning in once piece Ginny had expected praise and comfort from her family. She just wanted to tell the Order what she saw and have them deal with Lucius reforming the Death Eaters. She was well aware the loss of Voldemort would have made them infinitely more angry then before when young Harry had temporarily destroyed him.

Sighing again, Ginny let her hand clasp around the bars, clenching her grip tightly. She knew that time was wasting, it was probably already too late to get ahead and wipe out the rest of the remaining Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy would not take the news of the final loss of his master sitting down, especially after somehow managing to conquer death.

A shudder went through Ginny quickly, whatever had happened, Ginny had heard it clearly from where she had been crumpled on the dirt floor of the ice cold cave. She let it run through her mind another time, each time to see if she had possibly missed something that would lead to anything else but Lucius returning from the grave.

True, she hadn't seen him rise, but she knew that voice well enough to realize it was him.

Bellatrix had just finished the Imperius curse on Ginny, causing her to repeatedly smash against the ceiling of the cave, blinded by her pain Ginny had been sprawled out on the floor, bleeding lightly from her head, the front of her face scratched and bruised heavily. Bellatrix had been summoned from the cave into another room in the mountain and from the foggy view she had Ginny had seen many of the Death Eaters swarming around a bright green fire. There had been an elderly male voice, heavily accented and raspy, muttering a long incantation she could not recognize. There had been screams of fear coming from a man Ginny couldn't see, she heard him struggling however, but quickly one of the Death Eaters must have stunned him for he ceased moving.

As the incantation had continued a strong wind had began in the cave, circling from the fire and within the wind Ginny had felt gentle hands brushing past her. There were very silent whisperings within the wind, some were speaking gently yet though the words were not understandable, Ginny could feel the menace coming from some of them.

The wind had grown stronger until a loud scream had come from the other captive, the yelling of the incantation had grown more sinister. There had been some gasps and whispers from the Death Eaters and then a laugh she would know anywhere. It was Lucius Malfoy. The voice that followed confirmed her beliefs, she had muttered a small 'no' of disbelief from her place on the ground.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" he had asked, almost worriedly.

"He is dead Malfoy, Potter tragically destroyed our Lord. It has been two weeks since he was taken from us." answered another Death Eater. There had been a low moan from Lucius's lips that made Ginny grimace with hatred.

"Where is my wife? And my son. Where is Draco?"

"Narcissa was killed by the Dark Lord when he discovered she had not wanted him to join us. Draco has been in hiding since Severus betrayed us and showed his true alliance with the Order. We have attempted to find him on several occasions, all of which have failed."

"Well, it must be about time for us to have a father to son talk about duties. Let us leave here, I wish to return to my manor." Lucius drawled, his tone was still wavering as it had after he learnt of Voldemort's death.

"We have a prisoner here Malfoy, the youngest Weasley witch. We captured her after she infiltrated our original lair nearby. She took down seven Death Eaters singlehandedly.

"Leave her, if the cold doesn't kill her, eventually starvation will. No one will find her here." And with a crack, Ginny was left all alone in the pitch black cavern. She had been there for several days after she was left to die, finally discovered after severe frostbite and starvation. Remus and Tonks had discovered her and apparated to St Mungo's to save the dying young witch.

Ginny let her eyes close as she thought about what a relief it had been to finally have the feeling back in her arms and legs, looking down at her left hand she looked at her three outer fingers, pinching them slightly and feeling nothing. She attempted to straighten them completely but they remained in a slight, graceful curve. It was the only damage the Healers couldn't fix, other then the emotional damage she would suffer soon after her recovery.

She hopped off the windowsill and stretched her legs, she had just separated her legs, leaning over her left calf to ease the tension in the back of her hamstring when a tall figure walked in the door and gave her a strange look. It was then Ginny uttered the first word since her pledge of silence with wide eyes.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

Draco walked into the room, the witch Healer closing the door behind him quietly. He took in the surroundings, it was though he had walked into the inside of a cloud. Everything in the room was white, the bedding, the simple furniture, the curtains, the walls, the floor and even the cup that stood on the night stand was white. The only thing in the entire room that was not white, was the shiny deep red hair of the women stretching by the window and her startled chocolate-brown eyes.

Her voice was quiet, yet startled. As though she had forgotten how to use her vocal cords, it was scratchy and she coughed lightly as if she noticed it too.

"Hello Weasley." he nodded, watching her straighten and cross her arms. He looked over her figure, the last time he had seen her in the Barbados she had been more curvy, her skin had been a healthy peaches and cream colour, her hair had been longer and her lips were more pink. Though she didn't know he had seen her, he had been speaking with Snape while some members of the order were in the streets hunting for some hidden Death Eaters. She had been wearing large sunglasses, her hair tied back in a casual ponytail and talking quietly with Nymphadora Tonks.

Now however, her frame was thinner and for her it seemed very unhealthy. The peaches and cream skin had been replaced by a cold greyish colour, darkening under her eyes heavily. Her hair had been unstylishly at her shoulders, it looked almost someone had sawed it off, the ends of the satiny strands flaring off in different directions. Her eyes were heavily bloodshot, a strange mixture with her chocolate-brown eyes that seemed much duller. The once pink lips were a dull peach colour and seemed set in the most pensive frown he had ever seen.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in hiding in the Caribbean or something?" she said dully, sitting on her bed and crossing her white clad legs. He took a seat in the plain white chair that stood opposite the end of her bed, leaning forward, arms resting on his legs.

"Something has drawn me out of hiding, I think you know what that is." he said firmly. Ginny looked over him to see if she could sense he was lying. He had the same tall and lean physique as always, the same silver-blonde hair, the same grey-blue eyes as always and thin lips. She narrowed her eyes a little, completely ignoring the respect she used to hold for his exquisite cheekbones. She couldn't read anything from him, besides impatience.

"Oh isn't this a scene. My childhood enemy is the only one who doesn't believe I'm crazy." she sighed, letting her head fall in her hands. Dropping her semi-proper posture into a slouch.

His lips twitched a little into the classic Draco smirk he was infamous for.

"Well no, I've always thought you were mental. What with the chasing Potter around like a lost puppy, the thought you could possibly beat me at Quidditch you possessed at Hogwarts was pretty mad also. Now you've just got the cell to prove it. And the attire. You look like a piece of white cotton Weasley."

The woman let out a bitter laugh, looking up and pushing her hair messily away from her face. The slight remains of her smile fell away and she hopped off her bed in a manner that wasn't graceful, but wispy, as though she was so frail she blew off of it.

"Not that I don't respect the whole search for the truth you're after Malfoy, but you're the only company I've spoken to in the better part of six months. What makes you think I'm going to be blunt and tell you about your father and then have you leave again. Not that I'm that fond of you it's just you're the only person who doesn't believe I should be running about screaming about doxies that aren't there."

"Once I get the information I want I am leaving right away." he said, Ginny gave him a slightly cold glance that displayed no surprise.

"Well that was unexpected." she said dryly. Draco held up a hand, not even bothering to make a snide remark.

"The only difference from that lovely scenario you described is that I'm taking you with me."

Ginny, who had been turned to the fictional scene at the window with her arms crossed, turned her head quickly, her eyes wide and seemingly brighter than usual, though the dull shadow passed over again quickly.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**..:AN: so there it is, if you like it, or hey even if you don't, share your thoughts:..**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Happy Christmas! Sorry this has taken so long. University level grade twelve courses blow. And suck. Simaltaneously. I really do want to keep going with this, I don't think I've ever taken so long to update. SORRY! Have a nice holiday everyone!

* * *

"Longbottom I swear to god if you don't give me those goddamn keys I'm going to pound you into such a bloody pulp not even your co-workers will be able to do anything about fixing you." **

"If anyone finds about this Malfoy-if you tell anyone I'll be sacked! I'll probably be arrested! Why should I even.."

"She was your friend you git, now you've heard her speak so you know she's not insane. Even if she is the worst she'll do is spook some Muggle, now give me the damn keys!" Draco seethed. He had Neville Longbottom, Assistant Healer for the cure potions ward where he controlled all magical plants and fungi's used for the mass production of healing potions and ointments, corned in an unoccupied stairwell.

Neville pulled a jingling ring of keys from his pocket, fingering one specifically to show Draco and placed it atop a pile of folded white clothing. His hands were shaking and his face was angry yet his eyes were brimmed with worry.

"If you tell anyone..." Neville repeatedly, daring to look up the furious face Draco was wearing. Draco sighed angrily and rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculously stupid you know that?" he drawled irritably. "If I tell, I get in infinitely more trouble than you. As does Ginny, this would sort of make my whole plan a bit pointless, the getting caught part, would it not?"

"Fine Malfoy, take these and get out of my sight. I'm only doing this for Ginny anyway." Neville said, muttering under his breath as he thrust the clothing into Draco's open hands and walked, if not scurried, away.

After pulling a button up white jacket and matching trousers over the clothing he was already wearing, Draco slipped the keys into his pocket, keeping the important one pinched between two fingers and placed the extra set of clothes in the inside of the loose jacket. Then with the type of confidence and coolness only Malfoy could possess in such a situation, strode out into the main corridor of the fourth floor and towards room seventy-three.

Two nurses in their mid-thirties merely nodded to Draco before bustling away with a heavy cart laden with food, this being the only other occupants in the hallway during lunch time Draco easily slipped the key into the lock and stepped into Ginny's room.

The witch in question was sitting on her bed eating a strangely rectangular shaped muffin which she dropped as soon as he entered the room. Her hair was pulled back tightly from her face, highlighting the dullness of her skin and the grey circles under her eyes, which Draco noted appeared less bruised than before.

"Finally. I was beginning to wonder if you were chasing a blonde down the street and forgot our plans." she said, her tone was edging on excitement and bordering on pleasant. Her lifeless lips almost worked their way to a half smile.

"Miss crazy is making jokes I see." he said dully, tossing the clothing stashed under his jacket towards her. "Lunch ends in ten minutes, change fast." He turned his back to her and gazed out the window at the dull scene depicting a field of yellow grass and flowers.

"They put no effort into those things anymore, it was the same one yesterday evening. If I have to see one more unicorn foal nuzzling it's mother in a pasture I swear I actually will go crazy."

Draco raised an eyebrow as two unicorns raced into the scene and turned his back from the window as Ginny was beginning to button up the jacket, a plain white athletic bra discreetly visible from the v-neck of the jacket.

Ginny scowled a little as she adjusted the jacket, it hung limply off her frame and she seemed slightly annoyed by its size.

"I'm sorry it's not a better colour Weasley." he snorted striding towards the door.

"Oh don't get smart with me Malfoy, I'm just insanely sick of looking like a rail. Not that I've seen myself since I've entered this place but I expect I look horrid." she sighed slipping on her plain white shoes.

"I'm not even going to attempt to respond to that comment, it would be too easy. Now come on."

They quickly slipped out of the room and into the bright hallway quietly, Ginny closing the door slowly behind them so the click of the latch was barely noticeable. With professional sounding whispers they glided casually into the stairwell discreetly, rushing slightly down the stairs as Draco grabbed her wrist and began to lead her through a series of closets and storage rooms.

"Do you know where you're going?" she asked quietly as Draco tripped slightly over a pipe. He narrowed his eyes at her coldly and glanced around the supply room full of white towels.

"Shut your mouth Weasley or I'll leave you here with Longbottom and the unicorns." he growled, leading her through another storage room door finally into a large laundry room, the heat hitting them in a large waft as the door opened.

They finally came to the last door and Draco tapped the doorknob three times with his wand and with a sigh of relief they found themselves outside the building on a grey, rainy day. Ginny tilted her head up and let the cold rain hit her in the face, inhaling deeply, missing the dampness of the air and the feel of the breeze desperately.

Draco lead the way onto the street, they swiftly disappeared into the crowds on the street, darting through the afternoon shoppers and finally breaking into a run as the crowds dimmed down.

"Why are we running? No ones following us in case you haven't noticed." Ginny said through panting, she hadn't run in so long but she was savouring the feeling of it, her legs were quivering a little from their weakness but she definitely preferred this to St. Mungo's.

"Shows what you know. We have to find a safe spot to apparate from so no one see's you, now keep up it's about five minutes from here." he said, his voice relatively even considering the brisk pace he was keeping up.

Ginny let her eyes soak in the colours around her, between the Muggle vehicles lined along the narrow streets and all the lights from their roads her head was spinning. To see people, some obviously witches and wizards strolling along the roads with happy voices, or grumbling Muggles in suits, it was an experience she had missed drastically. Shaking her head she tried to ignore the distractions and keep up with Draco, her smile refusing to fall even after many people gave them strange glances.

"Isn't it a bit obvious if we're in bright white coats running through the streets of London?" she managed to ask. Draco turned a sharp corner into an alleyway where there was a bright red telephone booth.

"We'll be much to far for it to matter soon, get in." He pushed her hurriedly into the booth and closed the door. Taking out his wand and holding her forearm Ginny felt the familiar feeling of rising up in the air, her stomach feeling as though it was still back on the streets.

* * *

When their feet hit the ground Ginny was met by a sweet fragrance and a damp warmth washed over her. There were sounds of people on the streets below walking, talking and a foreign music drifting through the air. 

Ginny went over to the patio door that was ajar and peeked out. Bright sunshine met her from behind the wispy curtains and the bright, clear blue seaside was calm across the market place road.

"The Caribbean." she breathed. Whenever she had heard within the Order that Malfoy had been hiding here, she could never picture it. As he left to go into his room Ginny let herself inhale the sweet breeze that was wafting in, happily she opened both of the glass doors and let the sunshine stream inside.

Taking a look around the flat, she found it was a fair size. The main section had worn wood flooring, a large brown couch and armchairs with a black coffee table set on a small rug. The kitchen was blocked off by a counter with silver stools, several small bowls were piled in the centre of it. It was a little bare, no pictures on the walls, no paintings, not a candle to be seen. But thankfully, no unicorns either.

Draco emerged again and handed her a large shopping bag. He had changed into dark pants and a light button up shirt.

"All the things you asked for are in here. You'll be sleeping on the couch. There's a shower in the bathroom, get changed and then we'll talk."

Nodding Ginny took the bag from him, starting towards the bathroom. She heard him sink into the couch with a heavy sigh and looked over her shoulder.

"Malfoy?" she asked, watching him look over the back of the couch she gave a small smile. "Thanks." he merely nodded and sunk back into his comfortable position as she went to change out of the medical clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Who's the worst writer for updating? Yes that'd be me and I'm SO sorry. Life is crazy. Universitys pitching woo is crazy. Boyfriend is crazy (but amazing). Friends are literally going crazy (drugs are so not cool) Anyways I hope you like it, and for those of you sticking with this story, you rock! Happy easter!! (almost)

* * *

"So he's looking for me is he?" Draco said weaving his fingers together and stretching his arms in front of him.**

"That's what he said, sounds like he's pretty peeved someone didn't avenge his death." Ginny replied, taking a small sip of the cold peach cordial she had found in Draco's fridge.

The warm breeze was wafting in through the open patio door and the hot afternoon sun was starting to slip below the horizon, cooling itself off in the bright blue waters. The air was scented with fruit and spices from the market, a scent that almost made it difficult for Ginny to retell her story of Moscow as it made her rather light headed.

"Well I can't say it's much of a surprise, I've been in hiding because I expected something like this." Draco sighed taking a large swig of his drink. "Tricky thing is, we don't have a clue what he looks like."

"And you believe it's him?"

"I'm positive. What shocks me is how stupid your family is." He ignored how Ginny winced a little. "I mean we're wizards, magic's been around forever of course there would be ways to bring back the dead. Merlin look at Voldemort he was determined to stay alive but my father is also ridiculously stubborn, this doesn't surprise me all the much."

Ginny narrowed her eyes a little and set down her drink, folding her legs under her. The pants she was wearing felt blissfully free of starch and clung to her limp figure.

"You don't look very scared."

"I'm not." Draco said firmly, but his eyes wavered slightly and he glanced to the window.

Ginny bit her tongue. Usually keeping quiet was not one of her dominant character traits, however as Draco had just helped her escape from what she believed to be hell, she figured it wasn't her place to call him a liar.

"Can I ask you something?" she finally asked when the sun had set and they had been sitting in silence for over an hour. Draco merely nodded, looking past her, seemingly listening to the music that was drifting in from the streets.

"Why did you take me here before I told you what you wanted to know? Originally you said you would find out at St. Mungo's and then break me out."

Draco stood up and closed the balcony door and the sound was instantly muffled. Ginny was slightly disappointed as the cool breeze was clearing her head. He took his glass and left it in the sink, it clinked with some other dishes then Draco walked away from them.

"Not to sound all high and mighty Weasley, but you look absolutely disgusting. I don't think you would have lasted two more months in there." as he finished Ginny couldn't help but shiver and wrap her arms around herself.

"I think I could have lasted longer in the caves, that white room was making me actually crazy."

"Kind of fitting though isn't it?" Draco said with a smirk. Ginny looked up and smiled slightly.

"I'm starting to think that words of comfort would be extremely awkward from you, stick to the ridiculing."

"You look like a Dementor." he said simply.

"Thanks Malfoy. You look like a ferret."

"Oy!"

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning fairly late, wrapped in a cozy thin blanket with the sun washing over her. She hadn't slept through an entire night in months and she felt so blissfully happy and comfortable she had to force herself to move.

The smell of bananas, coconut and sugar was drifting in from the street and the sound of birds and the waves drifted in from the open patio door. Draco was sitting on a wicker chair on the small patio with his legs propped up on the iron, balcony railing. Ginny noticed there was an extra plate beside him and suddenly felt rapidly awake.

After quickly washing up and changing into loose fitting white pants and a brown, sleeveless cotton shirt she noticed for the first time since Moscow she had an actual appetite. In fact she was starving and as she sat down beside Draco she realized she had never seen anything look so delicious in her life.

"There's probably like twelve million grams of fat in this, but it's not like that's going to hurt you." Draco said, finishing off his own plate.

On her plate were large slices of banana that were glazed in a sticky looking, brown crust that glistened and smelled sweetly of vanilla and sugar. There was a stack of thin pastries that almost resembled crepes but were filled with more of the sticky bananas and covered in a rough looking sugar that was sticking to a rum syrup. There were thick slices of ripe mangos and a large steaming cup of tea.

"I'm impressed." she admitted as she reached for her fork and began to eat at the breakfast.

"Well obviously, you never would have thought of something like this. Anyways, don't be flattered or anything the street venders make all this and I just put it on the plate." He said simply, drinking his tea.

"It's arranged very prettily. You are very skilled Malfoy, not to mention considerate." she said in a sickly sweet voice that made him cringe and glare at her. Ginny failed to not laugh and almost got into a very dangerous situation while biting into a soggy banana slice.

"Remind me never to be nice again." Scowling he stretched his neck and took a deep breath. "So what's your plan now that you're free?"

"Well I feel so wanted here. Thanks Malfoy."

"You're not staying here forever Weasley, sorry to break it to you."

Ginny savoured the first sip of her tea, letting it run over her tongue slowly before swallowing. Looking at the blue waters on the opposite side of the street Ginny wondered what she was intending on doing. She couldn't go back to England, yet anyways, as St. Mungo's was probably searching for her not to mention her family.

"This place is amazing." she said out loud as a warm breeze drifted over her, she had never smelt air so heavily scented before, each time with something pleasant.

"I told you you're not living with me Weasley." Draco sighed.

"No, I mean I'm really thankful for all you've done for me so far Malfoy. Sort of confused at the same time because you did a lot of extra things for me but I guess you're getting soft in your old age-"

"Watch it!" snapped Draco

"-anyways. Not your flat, the Carribean. I think I'd like to stay here for a while at least."

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this; but I own the flat next to this one and it's been empty for ages." Draco said casually; running a hand through his hair.

Ginny's eyes widened. She wasn't sure she'd enjoy being his neighbour, but then again they had been getting along pretty well so far. It was worth looking into at least.

"Maybe. What are you going to do though? About your father?" she asked looking at him and setting her empty plate down. He shrugged and Ginny was startled to see he didn't flinch in the slightest as he spoke.

"Kill him before he kills me."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"So all I need to do is transfer the money into a family member's account, then I can withdraw all of my money?" she asked.

"To put it simply, yes. Then I suggest you get a safe for your flat, someone is bound to notice activity in our accounts."

"That sounds reasonable. We used to do untraceable owls all the time in the Order and since my finances are private as soon as they're transferred to Fred's account I'll have it transferred to the bank here." Ginny said as she squatted at the coffee table and began to write a letter. Draco sat down at the couch and busied his fingers with tossing a glass trinket from the markets about.

"Won't Fred notice the money added and then withdrawn?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, he has an account for the shop and then one he used while at Hogwarts that I bet the spiders are playing Quidditch in." she sealed up the envelope and went to reach into her pocket. Her eyes wandered in her sockets a little as she continued to pat her side and she cursed under her breath as she realized she had no wand. For most witches this would have been easily noticed, but considering her wand had been destroyed in Moscow and she had been without it her entire stay at St. Mungo's it wasn't until she was returning to regular activities she noticed it was missing.

"That's convenient. I've never looked for a wand shop here before; come on we'll have to find out where wizards do their shopping." Draco said.

"It doesn't really seem safe. Us going out in magic public together." Ginny sighed looking at Draco's dark wooden wand with intricate detailing. He was twirling in between his fingers with a grin.

"Aren't you a bit old for that?"

"No."

Ginny grabbed his hand and pressed the tip to the envelope; muttering a few words under her breath. The seams of the envelope glowed orange, and a viscous syrup formed on top of the folds, but when it was absorbed there was no trace of colour or dampness.

"Thanks. Once we find an owl we'll send this and I can get a haircut and pay you for the apartment."

"Are you done holding my hand now or can we go?" Draco jerked his wand hand away impatiently.

"But it was a moment..."

* * *

Evangeline's was a small building with wooden floors and walls with a thatched roof. The wizarding market they had found was a half-hour walk from their area and consisted of twelve small buildings. Ginny's hair had been cut to just below her ears; the hood of her thin white shirt was pulled up over her head and she was wearing a large pair of brown sunglasses. Draco had adorned himself with sunglasses as well and Ginny's paranoia had caused him to press the tip of his wand to his scalp and change his hair colour to an ashen brown for the excursion.

"I look disgusting."

Ginny ignored him and tapped lightly on the shining blue bell on the counter. The cylindrical building had shelves all the way around with multiple small boxes stacked in an organized manner that was visibly separated it from Ollivander's. A thin woman with dark glistening skin descended a small staircase that was concealed by the counter and the small enclave behind it. She smiled widely at the two and placed her hands on the counter.

"Looking for a wand I assume?" she said. Ginny nodded with a smile and Draco merely shrugged. "He's friendly isn't he?" the witch said, her smile remaining on her face.

"Don't mind him Miss..."

"Evangeline. Welcome to my shop, these are all my wands." she gestured around proudly with fluid movements. "Let's get started, hmm?"

Ginny rolled up her sleeves and nodded. It took over an hour for a wand to find her, but she finally settled on a willow wand. It had a very feminine look to it unlike Ollivander's wands which were unmistakable British looking with dark woods and old-style engravings. This wand felt surprisingly lighter in her hand but fit securely in her grip while the 14 inch length was longer than her previous wand.

Evangeline smiled and went to the register; including a sapphire-blue, glass bottle of wand polish and a satin cloth for cleaning in a box which she tied with a bright yellow ribbon. Ginny paid her and complimented on the fine craftsmanship and left with a friendly wave; Draco striding before her.

Draco was arguing with her about her belittling him in front of people and how he wouldn't stand for it when she noticed one of the first buildings after the huts that lead towards the market. It was much darker than the other Muggle shops around it, with a dark green awning that looked out of place beside the starch-white fabrics in the shops beside it. The sign showed a quill inside a bottle of ink resting on a piece of parchment which read "Piper's Pages."

Ginny steered towards it and Draco, muttering, had followed her in. The interior was cool and smelt of leather and cinnamon, with bookcases lining the walls, there were three doors to the first floor, one behind a till of to Ginny's right, the other on the opposite wall between two bookshelves where a staircase could be seen and the other on the last remaining wall was covered by a dark, red curtain.

"Confounded beast, whoever thought of these blasted books should mistake a Lethifold for a quilt!" swore a voice coming through the curtain. Ginny and Draco watched as shreds of paper flew up around a short, balding wizard as a ferocious looking book snarled and snapped at him.

Ginny instantly recognized it as the _Monster Book of Monsters_ and rushed forward to his aid. When she carefully stroked the spine of the book and it fell open and dormant the man let out a sigh of relief and placed it on the shelves with a thick bookmark inside to keep it propped open.

"Much thanks Miss; how did you know how to calm the brute down?" he asked. The man crossed his arms and sized up Draco, he reached the blonde's collarbone but he was staring at Draco fearlessly. When he turned to Ginny he was wearing a broad smile.

With most wizards, his age was difficult to decipher, however he looked around his sixties with small tufts of white hair around the back of his head and above his ears and a shining bald spot at the top. He was dressed in heavy robes of a deep orange that were embroidered with patterns of what looked like the constellations. He had a friendly look to him with a voice tinged with a dwindling Irish accent. Ginny had forgotten she was in hiding when she admitted:

"Oh our Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts assigned them to us years back." and looked to Draco with a look of distress on her face as soon as the wizard turn his back, it was received by his frustrated stare.

"Oh! Hogwarts! Brilliant! It's been ages since I've had customers from there I'm Gregory Piper, and you two are?"

"Satine Auburn, and this is my...husband.." Ginny had glanced at a witches romance novel using the name of the book for her first name and the colour for the last, she desperately looked outside to see a Muggle motorcycle parked out front, "..Harley Auburn. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh well aren't you two a lovely couple. Honeymoon in the Caribbean?" he grinned, winking suggestively at Ginny. Ginny pulled Draco close with a cruel grin and giggled.

"Oh you are devilish Mr. Piper! But yes it is our honeymoon! When my Harleykins surprised me and we apparated into a cabana romance sweet I thought he had slipped me a sleeping drought and I was really in the Leaky Cauldron. But..well..I woke up and here I am." Ginny let out an impressively realistic sigh. Draco was breathing rather heavily and looked down at her with a glare that would have caused her to run away in fear in her first year.

"I'm going to kill you"

"Oho! He's a bit of a brute himself isn't he?" Mr. Piper chuckled using his wand to shoot air at some quills to blow away the dust.

"That's another reason I knew how to handle that book." Ginny grinned, Draco was pinching her toe with his heel rather painfully until she jabbed him the back with her wand.

"Well that's a shame you're not staying; I'm hiring actually and I thought it'd be nice to have some fresh blood in here like yours. In case you change your mind here's my card; I'm closing up shortly for the day so I'm afraid our visit will have to be cut short. Come back and visit though!"

"Oh we will! Have a nice evening!" Ginny waved; cutting down on her sweetness a little. When the door to the shop locked behind them and they were out in the sunlight Ginny quickly let go of Draco and clutched her ribs while laughing hysterically.

"You little weasel! What the hell was that! What did I say about not belittling me in front of people? I should have left you in St. Mungo's! You're barking mad!" he hissed. His face had reddened and his glare could wither plants to ashes if he focused on them instead of Ginny.

Ginny lead the way back to the flat; her hand still pressed tightly against her stinging ribcage. "Oh _Harley_, relax. You make it too easy to take the mickey out of you. I'll leave you alone for a while if it'll make you happy. Besides, I may have found a job."

"I do not! You're an insufferable witch, you know? What were you thinking? And Harley? Merlin's sake what the hell was that?"

Ginny merely shrugged and continued to lead the way back. With a smile she took a deep inhale of the fragrant air and tuned out Draco completely; she couldn't remember when she had laughed like that but it felt nice nonetheless.

* * *

**AN: I did edit this so I hope there's not too many errors, but then again it's kinda late. **


	5. Chapter 5

Work. He had a lot of research to do and he highly doubted Mr. Piper's store carried any of the dark arts books he would need to even begin his search on what could have brought his father back. He was remembering his father's face and the sound of his laughter and began to feel chilled when Ginny bounced back into his flat.

"You don't live here anymore." he grumbled; annoyed at being interrupted. Ginny's eyes narrowed but she sat down across from him and handed him a cardboard box wrapped in a white ribbon that smelt deliciously sweet.

"I brought you sweets Mr. Ungrateful." she said coldly as she went to get plates from the cupboard. "Thinking about our great mission ahead?" she asked as she set some cutlery down on the coffee table between them.

"What do you mean our mission Weasley?"

"Oh come on, _Malfoy_, you don't really think I'm going to let Bellatrix get away with what she did to me do you? I was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, I know a bit more about Death Eater hunting than you do." she said with a sweet tone that cloaked a slight condescending jab. She began cutting into her orange and chocolate filled pastry with a small smile.

"This isn't your problem, would you leave me to it?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?" Draco's voice was beginning to shake with anger. He had in no way anticipated this type of involvement on her part when he broke her out of St. Mungo's. He didn't need a witch following him around while he was plotting to kill-- no matter what experience she had.

"Look, this isn't just about you. You can have Lucius; after all he is your father. Bellatrix, on the other hand, is mine; the Death Eaters that encouraged my endless torture are mine. So while you fight one wizard, I can fight the rest. Now shut up and stop talking to me like we're back in school." Ginny crossed her legs under her and looked down at her plate, sawing at the pastry so her fork made a nails to the chalkboard sound.

"Fine, don't expect me to come save you though if you're in trouble."

"Like I would."

* * *

The next month ticked on slowly. Draco spent his days hiding under large sunglasses, long brown hair to his shoulders and thick clothing while combing through the darker streets of the Caribbean wizarding markets. Ginny dressed daily in pencil skirts and blouses, gaining weight and colour and ringing in customers at Piper's.

The coldness between them was still present. It created a concrete mass of seriousness between them in which their feet and tongues were stuck and while occasionally their fingers would reach for lighter subjects they would slip through their fingers like a satin robe to the floor, too far to grasp. Though it had lightened over the weeks, the jokes were rare, and usually were followed by snapping and though for some reason they still dinned together daily, it was usually in silence. It seemed they had run out of things to say.

Ginny (behind Draco's back) had been ordering some strange books to Piper's which she always paid for directly and never let him see. She kept them in a bench in her own flat which was now stylishly furnished with beautiful chocolate brown and a warm cream decor, out of his eyes as the bench was situated at the foot of her bed. Today she had told Mr. Piper she had gone was taking her lunch but had merely hidden herself in the back room behind the counter when the bell over the door tinkled to signal the shippers had arrived.

After paying the delivery witch before Mr. Piper's feet reached the bottom stairs, she shoved her own books behind her back and placed the crate of shop appropriate books on the counter.

"Oh Satine you're a miracle! I always forgot to order new volumes, you can go home for the day and put these up tomorrow if you like?" he said. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks. I'll just place these in the back before heading out then." And with a nod she headed behind the counter where she placed her books subtly into her purse and brought the crate into the backroom. It was a stuffy, rectangular space. It was lit with candles and occupied by a large ink stained desk and the air made Ginny drowsy and comfortable when she entered.

The candlelight grazed the walls softly, hitting the covers of the leather bound books in the wooden crate and causing several of the titles to glisten. A small blue book caught Ginny's eye as the light cast shadows on the title and her eyes narrowed as she lifted it to read the title.

"Muggle Magic: A History and Mythology a Wizards Guide to Muggle's Supernatural Discoveries" Ginny took the book out of the crate, placed enough money for the small book and the others into the till and quickly left the shop.

* * *

"That's why I didn't recognize the language! It was ancient; like the book says. And the man screaming was the innocent they used. The hands and the voices I heard were the dead Draco! They put your father's soul into that man's body! I've cross referenced the facts they all say it requires an innocent virgin and by forcefully possessing the body they've shoved the poor man's soul somewhere so it's out there drifting around! Do you know what this means?" Ginny was frantically explaining to Draco her epiphany. He had awoken to someone pounding on his door at three in the morning and had been pummeled into by Ginny in a satin nightgown and floor length robe who apparently hadn't slept yet.

A cold stirring was situated in Draco's stomach, this made things much more complicated. "Yeah. I can't just kill the bastard." he groaned and raked his hand through his hair.

"I know it's complicated Draco but you have to understand all we have to do is put the other soul back in the body and then your father's will be destroyed. After being expelled from the body it'll be gone." she sat beside him and looked at his face but found it unreadable, she settled for putting her hands in her lap. "I'll keep researching, now that I know what I'm looking for. It all fits, the fire, the chanting...you can help to if you like?"

"Yeah, sure. Look I need to get some sleep. Goodnight." He looked at her shortly before standing up and walking to his bedroom and closing the door.

"Thanks Ginny, I appreciate all the sleepless nights you've put into this." Ginny muttered as she let herself out, jumping slightly as she heard the destinist sound of a fist making contact with drywall.

* * *

**AN: Comments really do encourage me to write updates instead of free pieces. Not that I'm bribing at all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I suck at updating. But I'm trying. Hopefully someone likes it! and if that someone can leave a comment and let me know anyone's still reading this that'd be nice too lol.**

* * *

At seven in the morning Draco's eyes finally began to tire; the surface of his eyes were dry and sticking to his eyelids when he tried to blink quickly, as if they were trying to force him to keep his eyes closed for just a moment.  
"So that's how he did it, looked outside the realms of our own magic world and found another type that fails to try to keep a balance between the dark and the meaningful in order to bring himself back from the dead."

He realized after she left that he had not even muttered a word of thanks to Ginny; after the obvious amount of sleepless nights she too had been enduring.

But his thoughts remained on his father and he knew he didn't have the mental capacity to try and sort out both how to kill his father and how to stop treating Ginny

disrespectfully.

So he made a choice between the two, and his father won.

On the other side of the wall Ginny was having a fitful sleep, wrapping herself tightly in the covers while her teeth chattered and clenched. She was back to

having the same dreams that had plagued her in St. Mungo's, of the combination of the cold and the Cruciatus curse except since they began in the Caribbean,

Bellatrix was torturing her in her white room on the mental ward. The once beautiful - - but aged before her time witch stood above her; vengefully using Ginny as

the scapegoat for the loss of Voldemort and Lucius; the loss of her status. The last thing Ginny always saw before she woke up was Bellatrix's hair billowing in its

mass of tangles into the ice wind as she held Ginny above her head screaming and Draco couldn't hear.

* * *

"Have I been giving you too many hours Satine? You look quite exhausted."

Ginny forced her eyes open and looked at the lineup of customers. There were eight wizards in line all dying for the new publication from Newt Schamander

that had been released this morning.

"No, no Mr. Piper don't worry, I haven't been sleeping well that's all. That'll be four galleons and six sickles please."

"Well alright dear, I have a customer to help in the other room. Let me know if you need help."

Ginny sighed as she continued to ring in the purchases and watched as the clients merely drifted around the shop instead of leaving with their books. She had

hoped Draco would come by her flat before she left for work but it hadn't happened and she felt her hard work was more than a little unappreciated.

"Oh well, who needs him anyway?" however, he thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar syrupy voice.

"No he's very tall, high cheekbones and silvery-blonde hair. Name's Draco."

"I'm dreadfully sorry Miss, I haven't seen a blonde in a while actually." Mr. Piper's voice sounded a little annoyed, and daringly Ginny glanced in the mirror

on the opposite wall to see Bellatrix Black talking to Mr. Piper, her tangled black hair resting on her left shoulder, wand hand empty.

Without a word Ginny conjured a small note in the till for Mr. Piper and darted from the shop.

Draco jumped as he sheathed a large knife and stuck it into the side of his brown leather bag. He turned to see a flustered-looking Ginny slamming his door

behind her, dressed in low-slung khaki pants, a black tank top and brown jacket. She threw a similar bag onto the couch.

"Time to go!" she announced stealing the peach on the counter and putting it in her jacket pocket so it made a strange bulge.

"What're you talking about?" he asked, walking into his bedroom.

"I saw Bellatrix today; she's looking for you," Ginny followed; eying the spacious room and large bed and settling her gaze on the daybed covered in

outdoors clothing. She made herself useful by folding them while he dug in the wardrobe for boots.

"Yeah I saw a former Death-Eater at the market, I was hoping I could slip away without you." he said as he bent over into the closet to pull out a pair of

dark brown hiking-boots that looked brand new. Ginny instantly stiffened and stomped over to him and kicked his backside. Draco yelped and tumbled into the

wardrobe landing awkwardly and looking livid.

"You're joking! You were just going to leave me here and what? Hear about the red-headed lunatic who got ambushed in the Caribbean. Just in case you

were curious I had already come to the conclusion that lately you've be treating me something horrid, but that's disgusting even for you."

Draco sat on the end of his large bed and tied up his shoelaces; he too was dressed in an outdoors-ready attire with a dark green muscle shirt, deep brown

jacket with a multitude of pockets and khaki pants.

"Look I've never done the team-work thing. I figured you'd be fine, besides I told you before I'm not going to save you if you get into trouble."

"Well that doesn't mean that I'm not going to save _you_ if you get into trouble. What's the plan?" Ginny crossed her arms as Draco looked up at her and

narrowed her eyes. A piece of her hair was falling from her small ponytail and wafting over her forehead; he sighed and stood up so he was over a head taller than

her.

Ginny narrowed her eyes back at him and forced herself to give a small smile thinking _"what is it they say about old dogs?"_

"We're heading to Africa." Draco looked at her to see her reaction and failed to hide his surprise when she shrugged.

"Been there, done that. I brought insect repellent so let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ask and you shall recieve..or something. 2208 words I think is over double the last chapter. There ya go :) Enjoy, I hope lol.

* * *

**All around Ginny she could hear shuffling, screeching and the clapping sound of waxy leaves hitting each other in the breeze. The air 

around her was so wet that it felt thick and suffocating; fragrance of smells she couldn't decipher. She tore off her jacket and tied it

around her waist as she fiddled with the tent poles and slid them into the canvas grooves. The tent was a fair size, a dark green that

camouflaged into the surroundings in the jungle efficiently. As far as she could tell they were somewhere on the west of the continent

where the tropical rain forests resided. She apparently had been the one who had thought practically and brought things like a tent,

sleeping bags (though she doubted it would get cold enough to use them here) and rope. Draco had brought a big bag of Muggle and

wizard gold, an array of weapons and clothes.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Ginny sighed as she watched him lift up a small hand-gun.

"Basically. Though I didn't bring any more armo than what's in the borgel. But like I said Bellatrix and Lucius have ways to find us when

we use magic especially in a village like this where there's not many wizards, therefore we only use magic for emergencies."

"That'd be ammo and barrel Draco. My dad used to have a couple guns locked away at his work, they had him perplexed for ages."

Ginny sighed a little as she finished with the tent and stood back to admire her handy work. "See I told you I knew what I was doing."

"It's a real work of art." Draco grunted as Ginny smacked him on the side of the head.

"I'm still mad at you for being an ass—for the record."

"Is that supposed to surprise me?"

"Fine. You can continue being Mr Bottled Up Feelings and I'll continue to be the only one being a decent friend in this team but you

might as well share why it is we're in Africa." Ginny took a seat on a rock across from him, jumping slightly as a small neon-green snake

dropped from a tree a few feet away from their clearing.

"Not a snake person?" Draco inquired as he put a small dagger into his boot.

"Not at all. Are you?" She watched as he looked off into the jungle, a mass of green, yellow and brown; threatening to swallow them if

they lost their nerve.

A ways to the right was a shallow pool with a cascading waterfall that Ginny was positive possessed some kind of poisonous lizards or

the like in mud below. Draco had assured her it was clear, clean and their source of water. His grey eyes narrowed slightly and his teeth

clenched. "I'm used to them I guess." there was a long silence as he continued to watch the foliage creep around them. His eyes settled

on a giant, bright red flower with orange streaks protruding from the centre. It seemed a very comforting colour and he didn't want to

tear his eyes from it, it was such a deep colour; similar to Christmas poinsettias. When Ginny shifted a little and drew her feet of the

ground and onto the rock he noticed the many strands of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail were the same colour.

"There's a man in a village nearby that is extremely educated in all types of magic. Rumor has it that Dumbledore wanted him to come

to Hogwarts but he turned him down."

"So we're going to ask him about the possession?" Ginny inquired to which Draco nodded.

"Don't look now but there's a snake behind you." he warned; pointing to the ground. Ginny screamed and jumped clear over Draco's

head and flung her arms close to her body as she anxiously peered to the ground behind the rock. There was nothing to be seen except

a small smirk on Draco's face.

* * *

"So what should I be expecting here? Tattoos? Shawls? A necklace of toes?" Ginny asked as they stepped into the bustling village.

There were small wooden carts filled with fruits and cured meats. Another was filled with woven baskets and pottery and was being

pulled by a plump donkey.

"Not sure, but I wouldn't be too surprised. He's supposed to have a hut at the outskirts of the village with a bunch of curious markings

around the door." he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way of two children darting after each other around the moving carts.

"No one seems to be taking too much notice to us." Ginny thought aloud as she rubbed her arm making Draco wonder if he had pulled

her too hard, but he continued to lead her through the street. Each side of the dark-dirt road was scattered huts a few feet apart, well-

constructed and in various sizes.

"No, they're used to tourists here so we'll have no problem buying food and supplies. It's one of the less-impoverished villages so tour

companies tend to bring travelers here." Draco explained as they dodged another cart carrying delicious smelling fruit.

"You've really put a lot of research into this. I'm impressed."

"Whatever helps me find Lucius before he finds me." Draco said resiliently, unaware that Ginny's eyes narrowed considerably at the use

of 'me' instead of 'us.'

Ginny was silent the rest of the journey, her jaw was clenched and her fingernails were digging into her palms. She had a very clear

image of Lucius killing her and Draco failing to help her in the slightest. Ginny wasn't the damsel in-distress type; but before she had

been committed to St. Mungo's she had gotten used to the teamwork attitude of the Order. She was getting exhausted by Draco's

refusal to consider her an equal.

The road took a sharp turn and Ginny could swear she smelt salt suddenly but her thoughts were interrupted by a dark blue-tinged hut

with chickens running around the outside. There were bright yellow markings all around the door; dancing like fire-flames—swirling and

leaping in unison. The door was solid wood with carvings featuring bears and lions with a solid brass knob placed in the direct centre.

"Looks like the right place." Draco said. Ginny grunted and followed him to the door where he knocked.

There was a sound of shuffling inside and a loud crash like furniture falling over then the door was quickly flung open.

"I told you I'm not giving anymore blasted tattoos to you damn Americans!" bellowed a heavyset balding man in a floral shirt. Ginny

and Draco jumped back with wide eyes. The man's face split into a smile that revealed perfectly white teeth below his extremely round

nose and bright green eyes. He was a little shorter than Ginny with no hair right on the top of his head but with bits of brown hair on the

sides and the back of his head from what she could tell. He had a very large middle and large feet that were in squishy looking sandals.

He had gold rings on several fingers including his ring finger and a gold chain around his neck. He had an Australian accent, slightly

tanned skin and the most infectious grin Ginny had ever seen.

"Woah what have we here?" He stepped around them and sniffed the air. "Not tourists, is that..I smell intricate magic. Smells like...red

wine and cheddar. So that means we have to wizards is that it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he stopped circling in front of

Draco.

"That's right..are you the one to talk if we want to learn about possession?" Ginny answered for Draco who was simply staring; she

elbowed him sharply in the side.

"Sure am. Dark subject that one; are we talking demon possession? Ghost possession? Divine possession what're we working with?"

"Possession of an innocent man by a dead Death-Eater." Draco stated. The man scratched his chin and motioned to his hut; Ginny and

Draco stepped inside and were startled again. The floor was done in blue and white tile like a giant chessboard. There was a kitchen, a

dining room and a living room with a gigantic bar.

The air was cool and a brown dog came bounding over to them and rolled instantly onto its back looking for a scratch.

Ginny bent down and scratched the dogs ears and stomach while Draco raked a hand through his hair.

The man laughed as they gazed around. "Let me guess. You were expecting some mysterious thin bloke in a magical shawl in a hut full

of chicken bones and skulls is that it?"

"Well..sort of." Ginny admitted.

"Stereotypical buggers." he snorted.

"We're not expecting you to do this for nothing, if you want me to pay you that's completely fine but we need this to be confidential

either way." said Draco. The man laughed heartily.

"Who am I going to tell sonny? Pepper there? I wouldn't say no to a few coins but I like company who actually have some power in

their bones. I have nothing against muggles o' course but you know—you drink milk every day of your life and you wouldn't mind a

glass of water."

"Are you the only person in the village who knows about magic?" Ginny asked.

"Goodness no, but I'm the only one who can do any. But then again I can do almost all of it."

"All of it?"

"You're English eh? Hogwarts?" he asked. They nodded in unison as he took a seat in a large leather armchair. "That's the one thing I

don't care about those schools. They teach you every single branch of one type of magic but never any others. I'm not saying any which

kind is better than another or anything but since all magic comes from the same core --so to speak-- you might as well know how other

people use it."

Ginny took a seat on a bar stool and noticed Draco eying a bottle of whiskey. He, however, took a seat across from the man on an

ottoman causing his long legs to bend awkwardly. The pair watched the man; eager for him to continue.

"Some wizards from around there knew how to use it obviously but they kept it well guarded. You didn't think wands were used back

when the cavemen were kickin' about did you? Do you think witch-doctors had textbooks to use? What about healers, psychics, fire-

starters? No. There's a lot of different kinds of magic, some good, some bad but they all come from the same place, just differs by how

you tap into it. Like possession.

I can tell you have a personal interest in this lad. I've got a bit of telepathy in my bones that's how I can

tell your lady-friend here is pissed as hell at you."

Draco looked over to Ginny who just shrugged.

"What the hell did I do now?"

"Well if you can't figure it out I definitely have a right to be frustrated with you." she snapped. The man laughed.

"My name's Tony. I'm willing to teach but I think I should know who you two are and why you want to learn, from your mouths not up

here." he tapped his temple lightly.

"I'm Ginny. He recently helped me escape from St. Mungo's where they had me locked up because I kept saying his father came back

from the dead. I used to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix until I was captured by some remaining Death Eaters, tortured and

left for dead. Before I blacked out I heard some kind of rite going on in the back of the cave I was in and heard his father."

"Well that's one hell of a story but it doesn't really tell me why you want to learn. I can tell you're not just doing a paper; this a heroic

sort of thing. You're both going to stop his father aren't you?" Tony asked.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Was it his daddy that tortured you?"

"No but.."

"Well then you could have killed whoever tortured you with the wand you have up your sleeve once you were free. You don't need to

be all mussed up in this possession business. Do you?"

Ginny looked to Draco who was still looking at Tony who was still smiling at her and waiting for an answer.

"He was the only person in the entire world who believed me; he was the one who really saved my life. I want to help."

Tony clapped. "That's better. And you Sir? I'm getting quite the air of restrained emotions and a lack of ability to communicate from

you."

"Oy! I communicate just fine."

Ginny let out a sneeze that sounded remarkably like "bull-shit."

"Fine. I'm Draco and my father made my life a living hell so I'm going to kill him before he kills me. Happy?" his frame had stiffened

quite a bit and he kept sending death-glares towards Ginny who was smiling coyly.

Tony shook his head. "Not quite. Why did you take her here?"

"I tried to leave without her but she wouldn't let me. Contrary to what she believes I don't need her here."

"Well we'll just have to see about that won't we mates?" said Tony.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I think there's something in the air..I wrote twenty pages yesterday and looked over all my plans from probably four months ago and fleshed them out in specific detail. plus planned a gilmore girls fanfiction. I'm on a roll.**

* * *

It had been a week since they had arrived in the jungle and met Tony and today they found themselves sitting outside his hut looking

down a steep precipice that met the Ocean. Ginny had realized that is where the salt smell had come from when Tony told them they

were on the western-coast.

For the past week they had been learning from Tony the history of possession, specifically how many failed attempts there had been in

comparison to successes. This was because it took a very skilled shaman to perform the ritual and most of them would never agree to it

because it required the sacrifice of an innocent human. It wasn't the type of ritual that could be forced by the Imperius Curse due to the

fact they had to be in complete control of their own mind to speak the intricate Latin required as well as open the gateway in the

afterlife and search for the correct being.

"Luckily for you two the correction of this little ritual is a lot simpler than the possession rite. We just have to see which one of you is

better with it and then you get your spell, your lavender, olive branch and chalk. Draw the circle on the ground step inside and you're in

business. Well that and you need to be close to the wizard in question of course."

"That's convenient. So I get to recite Latin while she tries to battle off a bunch of Death Eaters. Nice odds" Draco growled.

"Who said it would be you reciting?" Ginny shot back.

Her hair was still held back by the same ponytail and despite her lack of products it still was gleaming in the sun. Her skin was tanning

slightly from the sun and her eyes were more alert. Draco's skin was refusing to tan no matter how long they were out in the sun, but his

arms seemed more taught from swimming in the pool near their camp. Tony bathed in the ocean by following a flight of steps to the

small pools it made in the rock while Ginny tried to do the same but found it a hassle. Draco bathed in the pool and said it would be

easier for her to try it but she still refused.

"Because we know how well you're going to do with Latin."

"Come on you two, I can't believe you're going to be responsible for each other. You're both doomed. Let's give it a try."

It proved to be impossible for Draco to speak Latin and he slurred all the sounds together so terribly it sounded like he was drooling

(which he came close to several times). It had taken several hours but Ginny now found she could turn a caterpillar into a butterfly

within seconds and change the colour of Draco's fingernails.

"Why pink?"

"It suits you. Besides-- girls are moody so you have a lot in common." she said with a sigh.

"If you've forgotten you're female. Unless you decided to smuggle some melons down the front of your top." Draco said as she

changed his fingernails back and she slapped him quickly after.

"I don't mean to interfere--" Tony started.

"Then don't." said Draco. Tony ignored him and went on.

"But you two are going to have to work out your issues if you're ever going to pull this off. I mean I can tell one of you are trying but

someone's as stubborn as a mule." at this Ginny looked pointedly at Draco who just averted his eyes.

"She won't leave me alone. I didn't want this team set-up; I wanted to go solo." Draco said rocking on his chair.

"And what would you have done when you found me and realized you couldn't perform the ritual eh sonny?" Tony asked as he sat

himself down with them. Draco obviously wasn't enjoying the questioning and got to his feet and left without a word. Ginny looked to

Tony with a smile and he patted her on the arm.

"He'll come to appreciate you eventually."

"I really doubt that Tony, but thanks." Ginny got to her feet and started making some tea. It always made her bristle when Draco was

short with Tony; though they were paying him that didn't mean he had to be as kind to them as he was. She had never heard one word

of thanks come from him and she doubted he would ever say it.

Their nights at the camp were spent in silence though they slept beside each other in the tent. Ginny wouldn't have minded the

conversation to take her mind off the sounds of the jungle around them once and a while but Draco seemed lost in his own mind.

* * *

Bellatrix's heeled shoes paced around the empty flats followed by Lucius and several Death Eaters. She sat herself on the kitchen

counter, kicked over a stool and laughed.

"The land-lord said a blonde English-man rented the two flats and recently sold another one to a pretty red-headed witch." Lucius said

aloud, he was looking at his reflection in the mirror and running his hand over his forehead. He had warm coloured skin, a square face

and a strong jawline. The body he had stolen was approximately six feet but with a large build, he was still adjusting to controlling the

powerful limbs.

Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. "Oh the Weasley and little-wee Draco. How perfect!" Lucius swiveled and swung his arm hand around

so her face turned roughly to the left as though he had slapped her. When she straightened there was a small gash on the side of her

face.

"Bite your tongue Bella. He obviously broke her out of St. Mungo's to find out about me you idiots. You should have killed her in the

blasted cave."

"Where would they have gone Lucius?" asked another Death Eater. He had been a servant at the Malfoy Manor during the reign of

Voldemort he had escaped the battle at Hogwarts completely sine he technically he was not truly a Death Eater. However with such

small numbers Lucius has recruited who he could.

They had a total of twelve in their ranks, including him and Bella and he was confident it would be enough to bring down his son and the Weasley witch.

"If they're onto me at all then they'd be looking for the best to teach them how to defeat me. You three!" he turned to the three wizards

standing by the door.

"I want you to investigate, split up and check New Orleans, Africa and India. You're looking for Louisa-May, Tony and Carmella.

Go!" and to his orders the three apparated and vanished from sight.

Bellatrix watched him furiously. "What're you going to do when you find them? If you get close while they're with a shaman they'll kill

you."

Lucius smirked and stuck his hand into the deep pocket of his cloak, pulling out a large brown snake with piercing red eyes and large

fangs. It wrapped around his hand and flicked it's tongue.

"I don't need to be near them to kill them."

* * *

Draco had watched Ginny practice for three weeks in Tony's living room and though he wouldn't admit it, he was definitely impressed.

She spoke the Latin beautifully as her tongue mastered all the intricate sounds. Tony never allowed her to speak the last six words of

the spell otherwise he was positive she'd at least open a gateway that would cause expensive damage to his hut.

Today they were on their own to let Tony have a relaxing day to himself and Draco decided to practice at their camp. Ginny was

hesitant at first but after he agreed to watch she wasn't sitting on anything that would move she agreed. After two hours of reciting she

got to her feet and put the candles and spell into a small drawstring bag and put it gently in the tent.

She started to jump around and make boxing fists in attempt to make him laugh.

"I think we're ready!" she said excitedly. "We can take him don't you think?"

"I think you've exhausted that spell enough so hopefully." he shrugged. Ginny stopped bouncing and her face turned angry. She had

obviously been expecting at least some glimpse of a humoured response to her joke and failed to hide her disappointment at his

response.

"You ungrateful ass."

"Excuse me?" his head snapped up from the small book he was reading. Ginny looked like she was on the verge of tears though her

body was rigid and obviously furious. Her arms were crossed rigidly and her stance seemed to cut into the jungle behind her; radiating

frustration from every inch of her body.

Draco's facial expression barely shifted.

"You were so kind to me the first couple days after you saved me from the mental ward. Then all of a sudden you're even worse to me

then you were at school. When I figured out what happened to your father you never said thank you or good job—hell a high five

would have been nice! Then you try to leave me for dead in the Caribbean and now I sit for hours trying to speak a bloody language

that gives me a splitting migraine for you, I sleep in a tent surrounded by enormous snakes for you, I haven't bathed in ages for you!

Every single day you push me further away..I felt more appreciated when I was in that fucking prison!" tears had

started to run down her face but she pushed them away angrily.

"Why do you hate me so much?! Why can't we be friends?" she demanded.

Draco stared at her with wide eyes. But before he knew it he had said quietly: "I've never had friends. I'm probably going to die when I

meet my father so why should I make one now?" his voice was distant, quiet and hopeless. Ginny understood that he still didn't care

that she was there but she closed the distance and hugged him despite the fact she knew he wouldn't hug her back.

"So someone will mourn you when you're gone."

* * *

The next few days were just as awkward and still silent however hey had confirmed their plan with Tony. They were to head to Italy

within the next week after Ginny was certain she was ready. To Ginny's excitement they would stay in a hotel as they wanted to be

spotted and draw Lucius to them while they had the upper-hand.

"I can finally shower." she sighed as they returned to camp. It was stiflingly hot today and they both had beads of sweat sticking to their

faces from the short walk back.

"I didn't want to say anything.." Draco snorted. He received a smack in the stomach from Ginny who was smiling. She hadn't heard him

utter a joke in ages

"Well we can't all play wild-man and swim in the waterfall." she shrugged.

Draco's conscience was a very fickle part of his persona and as much as he tried to ignore it lately it had been gnawing at him slowly.

Before he had thought he would look weak if he was friendly to Ginny; that the effort would make him grind his teeth into a excruciating

pulp—but now he wasn't so sure. He wondered how difficult it would be and in all honesty; as much as it pained him to think it he

couldn't perform the spell himself. Draco had been intending on paying her for her help instead of having to say thanks but he

considered the possibility that maybe being friendly would save him some gold? Or at least stop him from having to listen to her

incessant whining.

"Why are you so afraid of it? It's a lot cleaner than those salt-puddles you keep trying to bathe in. The water's crystal clear and the

bottoms solid; the only thing in there is a couple rocks. There's nothing for animals to live off in there."

"I'm not afraid." Ginny lied.

"So you'll swim with me right now?" he tore off his shirt and bunched it up into his hand and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh..well..if you don't mock me, possibly." Even though he snorted in a sound that definitely wasn't agreement Ginny soon watched him

walk into the pool in his boxers and wade in up to his chest and found herself standing in her bra and underwear standing at the side of

the pool.

"Do I have to pull you in? I'm not sleeping in a tent with you smelling like that." he smirked as he watched her. "_Definately not melons _

_that were down __that shirt_" he thought to himself. Ginny pulled her eyes away from the water beading off his chest.

"I'm perfectly fine with you sleeping outside." the hot air around her was still making her sweat. But when she stuck her toe into the

water it was deliciously cold; it had the same sensation as an indulgent, scalding shower after coming inside from a miserable, rainy day.

Draco was starting to swim towards her.

"I'm going you impatient prat." she stiffened as she started to walk in. Daringly she dived under but refused to stay under for very long

and surfaced close to Draco.

"If I feel anything slimy against my leg I'll have your head." she smiled.

"Oh stop whining. We only have a few days left here so you might as well shut-- uh, relax while you're not being hunted." he watched

her swim circles around him and stick her toes under the waterfall.

"This is killing you isn't it?" he watched the water roll off her legs and shook his head, wondering why she couldn't be ugly. He could at

least pity her if she was ugly; pity would have been an easier incentive to be nice if he had to be.

"What is?"

"Being friendly." she shrugged, her smile faded a little.

"It's torture actually." he admitted with a sigh; dunking his head under the water.

"It's not supposed to be that hard." she swam over to him and dunked his head under with a laugh. "But you're doing a good job so

far."

Draco spat out the water he inhaled in her face and with a shriek she jumped him and forced him under the water again laughing.

* * *

The brown snake slithered into the water soundlessly while the pair had their back turned. While the female had climbed onto his back

the snake had bit into the male's ankle causing him to stumble. Small rocks and large rocks were sent rolling along the bottom of the

pool as the two humans stumbled and slipped.

The snake tried to dart out of the way but between the abrupt changes in the water temperature and the dust being kicked up from the

rocks it was soon disoriented before it could strike the female, and was crushed under the weight of the rocks.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm almost done writing it! woot! But I'm confused. I have several readers who give me encouraging comments which make me all smiley and happy and my lack of sleep very worthwhile. Yet 44 people are alerted everytime this story is updated? Back in my day writers used to bribe, yes that's right dears, bribe readers to comment before they would update. Heck I did it when I never used to know what a semi-colon was and before I ever used to edit my work. It sounds greedy but writers like comments for their hard work. And for those of you who have commented THANK YOU, you're all very kind and funny and I hope you like how the story plays out. :) this chapters a BIT shorter because..well you'll see during the next one wont you?

* * *

**"Fuck!" Draco swore as he climbed out of the pool while Ginny followed quickly. "I think something bit me." His ankle was bleeding

slightly from two pinpricks and quickly Ginny looked at the wound and quickly bent to press her lips to it. Draco squawked a little as

Ginny spat out a mouth full of blood and did it again. He became silent as he noticed the blood she spat out was almost black--there

was venom in the bite and she was desperately trying to get rid of it. She kept at this for several minutes and finally sat up, running to

the water and rinsing out her mouth.

"If it's a normal snake bite then that should of worked." she said quietly. "But we should see Tony right away in case it isn't."

"How did you know how to do that? You're not going to be hurt from that are you?" he wondered aloud.

She shook her head. "Voldemort used Nagini to attack my dad years ago; we all learnt how to deal with snake bites without wands

since they're useless against cursed-snake venom. The poison has to be pierced into the blood stream to do any real damage, come on.

Don't put a lot of pressure on that leg."

By the time they reached the camp Draco's teeth were chattering and the entire jungle was spinning. Ginny had been supporting his

weight as best as she could but he had begun to put an increasing amount of pressure on her as they continued to the camp. Difficultly

but slowly she lowered him into the tent.

"I don't think it was a normal snake." he let out a cry of pain as an acidic pain started in his leg.

"No it wasn't. I'm going to run and get Tony do not fall asleep you promise?"

"I promise." with that he heard her zip up the tent and run from the camp at full speed.

When Ginny reached Tony's hut she was out of breath and on the verge of panicking. That panic grew worse when she noticed Tony's

door was wide open and the chickens all around the hut were dead.

She pulled her wand out of her pocket and walked into the hut to see all the furniture was overturned and all the books were ripped to

shreds. She ran around the apartment searching for Tony or Pepper—or Death Eaters but came up empty handed. There wasn't many

other signs of a disturbance. There was still a pot of stew on the stove simmering away, the clock over the mantle was still ticking and

his bar still had a few crystal glasses situated on the counter. It wasn't until she was about to leave she noticed several things on the

table, including a note.

"Dear Ginny,

I had made Pepper and myself into salt and pepper shakers when I heard the disturbances outside my hut. Death Eaters took siege of

my home but not before I could assemble what I needed to and put an intricate cloaking spell on your campsite. I've left you lavender,

candles, a bundle of sage and a packet. Inside the packet is an assortment of herbs that will combat the poison in Draco's veins. I saw

the snake attack happening shortly before I was ambushed while gazing into my crystal ball and was on my way to your aid before I

was interrupted. Damn thing didn't tell me the part where I wouldn't be able to make it; what's the use eh? Be quick getting back to

Draco every second counts and do not use magic! It will weaken my cloaking spell. The instructions on how to use the herbs are

below, take some towels from the closet. I will be warning my friends about these ambushes in case those like myself are being

targeted.

Tony."

Ginny didn't need to be told twice and after she gathered everything into a towel she tore out of the hut back towards the camp. When

she heard the shouting and several black cloaks out of the corner of her eye and a jet of red light pass her shoulder as she dashed into

the thick of the forest. She thanked Tony as she glanced behind at the village and saw several Death-Eaters yelling at each other;

apparently completely oblivious to where she had gone. But when she reached the camp her heart stopped when she opened the tent

and saw Draco had failed to keep his promise.

* * *

Ginny kept a stern face as she pinched the wound on his Draco's ankle and drained the black liquid into a shallow bowl. There was 

significantly less liquid then there was two days ago-- thankfully Tony's herbs seemed to be working. Ginny had barely slept due to

keeping constant care of Draco and insuppressible worry about being discovered. Every time Draco made a sound as though he was in

pain she feared it would be his last, and every twig snapping made her freeze in case they were surrounded. The first few days he

tossed fretfully and sweat heavily. Ginny had ripped one of the towels in half and soaked it in cold water and pressed it to his head,

continuing to try and bring him some relief. His fever the first 48 hours had been intense and his eyes even watered the first few hours.

She continued to drain the wound whenever there were small green veins forming around the two puncture marks as Tony instructed.

Then it was required to use her fingernail to force the herbs not only onto the marks, but into them and rub them around roughly with

her thumbs.

Sometimes she massaged his limbs to make sure the circulation was still normal, running her fingers over his muscles and joints. Last

night his fingers had seemed to respond and it was the first time she had felt relief. Ginny burnt the sage to stop him from having

nightmares but she was still worried as to why he wouldn't wake up. She had even offered to take her top off and still nothing; did he

honestly think she hadn't noticed him staring at her while they were swimming?

Ginny hugged her arms and sat back into her corner of the tent after she finished cleaning the marks and rinsed off her hands outside the

tent with the water from the canteen. With a sigh she crawled into her sleeping bag and laid on her side watching him. He had paled

considerably and there were slight blue shadows under his cheeks and eyes, but his breathing was steady and when she lifted his eyelids

his eyes were clear.

"You're all I have left." she said quietly to the dark.

* * *

When Ginny woke up the next morning she rolled over groggily; the heat in the tent was wrapped around her like cellophane and her 

sleeping bag was making it unbearable. She felt her pants bundled ungraciously at the bottom of her sleeping bag below her toes.

Forcefully she willed herself to sit up then proceeded to scream at an ungodly decibel. There was no Draco beside her. Without

bothering to put her khaki's back on she darted out of the tent in her tank-top and underwear and began looking frantically around.

When she saw Draco walking back towards the camp and adjusting the fly of his pants she almost fainted with relief. His face had a

slight green tinge to it and his lips were very dry and cracked but other then that he was walking and breathing naturally. Instead of

commenting on how well he looked she just ran and hugged him.

"You git you scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry I went to go take a piss without waking you first." Draco blinked in confusion as he looked down at the head of red hair

attached to him. He was still slightly chilled and the warmth of her body seemed to crawl all over his skin. To Ginny's surprise he put his

arms around her. "Are you aware you're just in your knickers?"

"Shut up. Actually, no, don't; I've had enough with silent Draco to last me a long time." she let go of him and went to the tent to grab

her khakis and jumped into them as well as her boots. When she looked at him again he was looking straight at her with a puzzled look.

"You saved my life." he said quietly. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Tony left me instructions on what to do, so really it was him."

Draco sighed and looked at his ankle; letting her see that the wounds were gone. What was bothering him however was his guilt. It was

running through his veins like the poison and he was so ashamed of his pride at the moment that he could barely stand it. It had been her

who had stuck by him while he was dying and nursed him back to health when she could have just left him to die. He knew he hadn't

deserved much better.

"Ginny?" her head perked up in response from tying her laces. "I'm sorry. I'm not saying we're going to be drinking rum on the beach in

five years; but for now, I'm going to try and be worthy of what you did for me."

Ginny blinked and her jaw dropped slightly to which Draco cringed. "_Well_" she thought "_I might as well not make him regret saying _

_that_."

"To Italy?" she asked.

"To Italy."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: again i upload it and the computer buggers up the format. This is tiresome to fix but I like all of you so I'll do it :) Please remember to take in consideration the rating of this fanfic I don't want to offend anyone but to be fair the warnings there. One of my readers is very clever and went into my mind it kinda freaked me out a little. You'll know who you are soon enough. Enjoy :)

* * *

**"Do you miss just lifting your wand and making things happen?" Ginny sighed as she laid out on the heavenly hotel bed, wrapped in a 

terry-cloth bathrobe that went just above her knees. She watched Draco part the curtain slightly and peer out the window over the

small town. They were in a rural area that looked like a painting; brushes dipped in pale blues, whites and yellows that kissed the

canvas and created the scenery. This was their only night in a hotel; then they would sign their real names on the guest-list and in a

days time use their wands in attempt to lure the Death Eaters to the trap they would be setting for Lucius. Ginny took this opportunity

gratefully and had taken a forty-five minute shower; coming into the room smelling alluringly of citrus.

"I miss pointing it at people who tried to take the mickey out of me and watching them quiver a little. We really took that for granted

didn't we?" he replied as he sunk down onto his own bed. He had just taken his shower and was in a robe of his own while their

clothes hung over the shower-rod to dry.

"Among other things. Like beds...are you positive we have to sleep on a cold concrete floor in that abandoned cathedral? Your

brought a massive amount of gold couldn't we buy a mattress at least?" she pouted. Draco raised an eyebrow; watching her kick her

legs happily as she laid on her stomach and flipped through a wizard magazine featuring some skimpily dressed witches modeling the

latest broomsticks she found for sale in the lobby. "Wow. Does this really turn you blokes on?" she laughed lifting up a centre-fold

featuring a large chested witch in an owl cage with a bikini made of feathers.

"I hope not, it looks like she's molting." he cringed.

"So you have better taste than that, is it?" she laughed as she hit him with her pillow and tossed the magazine in the rubbish bin. He

cringed again and grabbed her foot and pulled her off her bed so she fell onto the floor.

"Oi!" she squawked as she landed awkwardly between the two beds, quickly fixing her robe. "I know you're new at this but that

wasn't so friendly. Help me up." she said holding out her hand which Draco took with a sigh and hauled her to her feet.

"Are you nervous at all?" she asked as she pulled back the covers of her bed and crawled in, propping her head up on her elbow to l

ook at him. She wasn't sure why she had been flirting with him earlier but she felt rather awkward about it now. The more of her body

that was covered by the thick blankets at the moment was better by her. Draco ran a hand through his damp hair and looked back to

the closed curtains.

"I've been hiding for ages; I'm looking forward to it ending one way or another. Right now I'm excruciatingly tense—I don't like

waiting. What about you?" He looked over at her as he fell into his own bed, her chocolaty eyes were wide and caught the last bit of

light before he turned it off. Though they had slept inches from each other in the jungle it had never been this awkward. He had stared

at her in a couple ways he probably shouldn't have when they were swimming but never before that. He wondered if it was because

she had begun to look a little burly in the jungle and that wasn't usually what he went for and now he was simply seeing her clean and

polished. Or maybe it was because she saved his life; either way he was grateful to not be able to see her.

"This isn't the same as the Order in any way really. I always had my wand handy and I could use it for everything, we apparated all

over the world and I always had at least two other people with me watching my back. All of us knew the plan. So yes, I'm nervous

but I still want to help you."

"I can't fathom why." Draco grunted.

"That's what friends do and right now you're the only one I have." she responded by slipping out of bed and smacking him in the face

with her pillow. "So would it kill you to smile once and a while?"

"I don't smile." Draco smirked as he tore it out of her hands and slapped her back with the heavy-down pillow. During their war of

the pillows Ginny swore she heard him laugh a couple times before he stood up and picked her up rather roughly and stood her up

beside her own bed. Her laugh died halfway in her throat as they stood in the complete darkness; the only way she could tell he was

there was the sound of his breathing was inches from her.

"Do me a favor though?" she asked in a whisper.

"What would that be?" Draco responded at a volume that matched hers.

"Stay away from snakes?" she said as she pulled the massive gaps her contorted robe had caused closed.

"I don't think we have that problem here." he said as he crawled into bed; anxiously searching for his own robe amongst his covers.

"_This friend thing is very distracting. No wonder I never wanted one before."_ he thought as he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

"Ron! Harry! Let him go you're acting ridiculously!" Hermione screamed as Ron dropped Neville to the ground as several security

wizards surrounded the trio. Harry gave them a wave of his hand to motion that everything was fine.

"You've both gone mental! Is that a requirement to work at the Ministry?" Neville snapped as he pulled himself from the floor and

dusted off his jacket. "Everyone please wait in the cafeteria for five minutes."

There was a scuffling as witches and wizards dressed in white walked down the hall and cast their glances back at the lobby of the

ward.

"Look Neville you knew Ginny, you obviously didn't just whistle a jaunty tune when you noticed she was gone. We thought we'd give

you the chance to come to us but we can't wait till we find her dead in another bloody cave!" Ron's body was rigid and his face was a

violent shade of purple.

"Because you know leaving her here was loads better for her." Neville grumbled. "But fine, Draco Malfoy came in and threatened me

to give him the keys, then they ran off together. Are we done playing bash the Neville in? You're just as bad as he is. Now if you

three can excuse me I'm going to savor the last few moments I have of this job."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each curiously.

"Well it makes sense." Hermione said in her matter of fact tone.

"What with her claiming to have seen his dad rise from the dead." Harry concluded. Ron wasn't able to speak and merely nodded

while watching Neville walk away.

He pictured himself strangling his once friend very slowly, or force-feeding him a Remembrall.

"But where would he take her?" said Harry. Hermione scratched her chin a bit and snapped her fingers.

"I heard Snape telling Tonks once that Draco was in hiding in the Caribbean. We could start there?" she suggested.

"Let's round up the Order." Ron grumbled as he stormed out of the ward.

* * *

The old cathedral was still sturdy at the bottom of the hill despite its age and possessed a small surrounding graveyard. The ground

was littered with delicate yellow flowers and long grass that tickled Ginny's ankles. The stained glass windows, the crosses and many

of the pews had been taken to the new cathedral being built closer towards the village. According to the young-woman at the desk in

the hotel; this one had a tendency to leak so severely when it rained it damaged all scriptures and tapestries within.

Ginny was looking around the inside and found it was rather large without all the benches or alter, it was about about half the size of

the Great Hall and had a similar rectangular shape with stone floors and walls. Behind where the host would sit on the left hand side

was a wooden, rectangle door which looked to have been some sort of office at sometime. She has just finished drawing her circle

and placed the lavender in a small chalice inside this room when she heard a large bang and Draco coughing. There was a small

balcony above the entrance with steep stairs leading to it where they had decided to sleep tonight and currently there was an

uproar of dust billowing out from above.

Ginny ran up the steps carefully and saw Draco coughing and standing over a worn but clean looking mattress.

"Do I want to know where you fetched that?" she asked. Draco glared at her.

"Ungrateful aren't you? I spent the equivalent to five galleons on this from a man who was carting it away and couldn't carry it any

further." he felt her arm graze his as she reached down to the mattress and wrenched out a spring with her bare hands and held it up

to him with a smile.

"I wonder why he was carting it away?" she poked him gently in the hip with it and he smacked it away with a flick of his hand.

"You can sleep on the floor." he snarled. He was trying wasn't he? It wasn't like there was a mattress shop around for miles. He did

his best. He was surprised to see she had her hand up and was looking at him expectedly with a smile.

"Don't tell me you've never given someone a high-five before?" she teased as he he slapped her hand. "Good work"

* * *

The two sat in silence in the graveyard below the olive tree. They had set up everything in the cathedral for tomorrow, and smoothed

their sleeping bags over the old mattress so they wouldn't have to come into contact with it.

"I've done the life or death battle thing so many times..but it's been a while." Ginny said looking at the stars. There was a beautiful soft

breeze drifting through the air bringing the sent of grapes and salt to where they sat and dined on cheese, bread and strawberries they

bought from the market.

"To life or death?" Draco suggested as he took a large swallow from the wine bottle he just uncorked and offered it to Ginny.

"To life or death." she repeated as she took a sip. Draco watched it stain her pale lips quickly and after they had the equivalent to a

glass he re-corked the dark glass bottle. She drew her knees up to her torso and looked at him as she played with a strand of her

hair. It had grown several inches yet she had complained early that she missed being able to style it so it did something else then just

hang there.

They ate the rest of their food quietly, watching the sky unfold into hues of orange and pinks before settling on a dark purple-blue.

The breeze grew colder and the birds in the surrounding trees had begun to sing in slightly eerie tones. Draco looked at her

momentarily and felt tempted to try and say something to calm her nerves but nothing came to mind.

Ginny sighed as she got to her feet and gave him a weak smile as he followed and they headed back into the cathedral. Ginny pulled

off her shoes and looked at her toe-nails for a moment as Draco sat beside her and pulled off his sweater.

"I use to be pretty feminine before I went into St. Mungo's. My hair was halfway down my back, I used to get fancily dressed up and

go out looking like a film star." she looked over at Draco and smiled. "Probably couldn't tell could you?"

"You've always looked like a woman—well not in that hell-hole of a hospital; I don't know why you're worrying." he said as he

started to unlace his boots.

"You know I don't believe you anymore about what you said in the Caribbean." she said quietly as she took off her own sweater and

tossed it onto her backpack.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and tore his eyes away from her exposed collar while cursing the wine. "I can't see you letting

me die." she finished. There was a long silence as the darkness surrounded them and the crickets started chirping. The moon was

casting soft shapes onto the floor below which had drawn Draco's eye.

"No I wouldn't." he said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Enjoy! Sorry about the few days lack of updates, I couldn't use my desktop for a bit. My birthday's on friday and I'll be busy with my significant other this weekend. But hopefully this will all be done by then. I'm guessing one or two chapters left.

* * *

**They were both restless. Every time their bodies touched they shuffled as far away from each other as possible. Draco finally rolled 

onto his side and prayed for sleep to come however the temptation to shift to his other side was excruciatingly tempting. He

wondered if she was thinking the same thing as him. That this could be the last time they ever fell asleep beside each other and for

some reason it was making him increasingly anxious. He soon shivered as he felt something warm at his ear.

"This friend thing.." she whispered with her lips grazing his ear. Draco turned to see her staring at him intensively as her eyes

wandered over his face. The straps of her top had fallen off her shoulders and the moonlight was half her face and her chest. When his

eyes began to travel from her lips to the curvature of her chest he admitted to himself why he wasn't sleeping.

"Not really working out." he admitted as all his muscles tightened.

"Definitely not." she said as she quickly placed her hand behind his head and crushed her lips against his.

The response time was the gates dropping loudly at a racetrack and just as gentle. Draco finally felt the tension he had be suffering

since Africa ease as he laced his fingers through her hair and pulled to bring his lips to her neck. She responded by forcefully pulling

him down on top of her. When he had caused her to shiver by teasing her ear he looked to see her wearing a smirk that could rival his

own.

"I guess it's about time for you to start making yourself worthy Dr--" but it would be a sentence that was swallowed by Draco's

mouth closing on hers; and it would be forgotten the next morning when they awoke in each other's arms.

* * *

They had gotten dressed in silence after gazing at each other for what seemed hours with expressionless faces. Draco's arm around

her waist while Ginny's chest and arm were on him. But finally as they heard movement outside from a small car driving up the hill they

pulled away and headed about the day's task. Ginny triple checked everything in the office and even recited the spell as far as she

dared. Then together the two of them walked into the graveyard and raised their wands; sending a shower of green and red sparks

miles into the air. Ginny's heart dropped and she let out a deep breath. Draco grabbed her around the waist and looked at her.

"If I die just keep saying the spell. The soul of the body he stole is out there somewhere and he'll be out to get you if he's finished with

me."

"You're not going to die." she had to force herself to swallow with a great deal of effort. She kissed him deeply as he carried her i

nside and sat her feet down in the cathedral. "I've been in worse situations than this and we can win. Besides, I've never been in a life

or death battle with someone who would buy a rotten old mattress for me." her face split into the largest smile he had ever seen when

he realized he had a small smile on his own face.

"I'm really not that stingy you know. Are you disappointed that I didn't master the friend thing?" he asked cautiously. She shook her

head with a laugh.

"Not after last night. And I think you know that on some level we are friends. Even if I am falling for—oh bugger." There was several

loud bangs in the courtyard. Draco quickly grabbed her and kissed her and hissed at her to go. She silently dashed into the office,

magically locked the door and stepped into the circle. Taking a deep breath she placed the heavy olive branch on her lap and lit the

lavender with her wand. Pulling the spell into the circle with her she let out her breath and muttered: "Pay-back's a bitch who speaks

Latin, Lucius."

* * *

"Oh aren't reunions just too bittersweet son? First time I've seen you how long? And when I leave you'll be dead. Life's tragic that

way isn't it?" said the young man who walked into the cathedral first. He was followed by a sneering Bellatrix Lestrange and ten other

robed wizards with the starved look of those who had been in hiding for years.

Draco was standing with his arms crossed at the back of the church

"Can be; after all look at you—you had a tragic death and yet you're still around to get on my nerves." he couldn't hear a sound

coming from the behind the door to his right but he could smell the lavender wafting out under the crack of the door. He was creating

a plan how to stun three Death Eaters standing beside Lucius while avoiding deathly curses when Lucius clapped his hands.

"Son these have nothing to do with you, they're for the Weasley witch you kidnapped. Besides, I think Bella has some unfinished

business with her. Oh look..smoke.." he pointed to the white smoke billowing out from under the door and Bella smirked.

"Where or where could the little witch be?" she laughed as she started to skip towards the door Draco whipped out his wand and

slammed her against the wall. There was a sharp sound of the side of her head making contact with the brick and she landed on the

floor in a heap of black lace and hair. This seemed to wake Lucius up who aimed a curse at Draco which he deflected quickly and

soon the cathedral echoed with curses and flashing lights.

Lucius was trying to edge to his left to cause Draco to circle and get further away from the door while Bellatrix was groaning on the

floor but obviously coming around. A roaring sound had begun in the chamber and the smoke had turned a violet colour. The other

Death Eaters started to edge to the door as Draco tried to maneuver himself so it was behind him but in the chaos it was still

unguarded. It was as he attempted to dash towards it Lucius showed his hate of defeat and shouted to the Death Eaters:

"Stop him!" when curses started grazing his arms no matter which way he dodged. Lucius was completely unaffected by the spell and

Bellatrix was getting to her feet and seething as she strode towards the door. As a searing jet of light sliced into Draco's shoulder

sending a spray of blood onto the stone walls he really started to despise these odds.

* * *

From what Draco could tell after he had successfully stunned three Death Eaters and was hurtled into the back wall twenty feet and

the air and fell to the ground painfully, the cathedral wasn't as sturdy as they thought. When he pulled himself up off the ground a

shower of rubble showered around him nearly crushing his wand under a large brick.

"Weasley you better open this damn door and face me or I'll sever your head with the hinges!" Bellatrix screamed as she kept

attempting to blow the door to pieces but continued to fail miserably.

"She's getting further with the spell!" Lucius screamed as the smoke vanished to be replaced with a gusting wind spilling out in it's

place. "Finish him off I have to get out of here!"

"Petrificus totalus!" Draco bellowed aiming his wand at Lucius who failed to miss it completely and was struck in the legs. With a

series of loud curses he crumpled to the floor. Draco straightened as the rest of the Death Eaters advanced on him and saw Bellatrix

using the subtle approach and unscrewing the hinges

with her wand while singing in a high-pitched voice.

"Run and catch, run and catch the lamb is in the blackberry patch.."

There was a series of popping noises and then a blinding array of colours which Draco ignored as he tore towards his father.

"Malfoy where is Ginny?!" demanded Ron as he cursed a Death Eater.

"Ron ignore that right now Lestrange is behind you!" Harry yelled as Ron was sent hurtling across the room by Bellatrix as she

stepped away from the door.

"Now big brother's going to interfere is he? Well we'll just see about that--" Bellatrix let out an ear-piercing shriek as the door she

was unhinging hit her square on the back and sent her flying onto the floor beneath it at the opposite side of the room. A roaring wind

had filled the room and caused the dust in the room to swirl up towards the ceiling and back down. Occasionally in the dust Draco

could see howling faces contorted in confusion but in others he could see a blissful grin.

Lucius began squirming in a panic on the ground, pawing at the ground with his arms like an insect crushed under a boot; refusing to

be defeated. He was screaming and attempting to splice himself even to get away so the woman gliding through the door wouldn't

touch him.

Harry, Hermione and Ron as well as Snape and George had rounded up the few remaining Death Eaters, most who were

unconscious, bound magically edged forward as Ginny stepped into the room.

"Stop, this is ours." Draco yelled firmly as he stood next to Lucius and crushed his hand under his boot maliciously. At the moment he

didn't care this was an innocents body—a broken hand could be healed magically with ease.

"No! Stop it!" Lucius screamed. "I'm not going to die again!" His eyes widened with fear as he looked to the witch walking towards

him. Ginny's hair was glowing with a gold radiance as it whipped around in the wind as she held the olive branch in her hands before

her like a bride's bouquet. The Latin rolling off her tongue was unearthly and she seemed to be the source of the wind.

"Did he say again?" Harry asked.

"That's not.." Hermione started.

Lucius howled as she held the olive branch high above her head and brought her hand onto his forehead and tightened her grip. The

wind began to release screams and laughter, a mixture of sounds that were deafening yet Ginny's voice was strong above the clamor.

"I think that's Lucius."

"Obviously" Draco drawled with clenched teeth.

Suddenly Ginny snapped her head back and the olive branch burst into flames in her hand and fell in a cinder of ashes and fell around

her arm. She continued to chant as a gust of wind peeled itself from the rest and turned a brilliant silver as it wrapped its way around

her wrist. In a snake-like manner it wove it's way around her and as Lucius cursed and screamed hysterically as it rolled off her

fingertips and dove into his chest.

Bellatrix had gotten to her feet again; obviously shaken she took a glimpse around and realized what was going on.

"No!" she screamed but it was too late. A sickly coloured smoke was rising from the innocent's chest and before reaching the rest of

the wind it exploded violently. Draco removed his foot as the man began to stir but Ginny was already at her feet with her wand out

glaring at Bellatrix.

The wind had started to curl upon itself; growing into a dense mass near the high ceilings.

"Happy to see me Lestrange?" Ginny asked as Bellatrix grabbed her wand off the floor.

"Course I am, it's about time I sent you back to St. Mungo's..but this time I'll do it properly. CRUCIO!"

"ACCIO FOG!" Ginny screamed as she ducked Bellatrix's curse by throwing herself out of the way and sent the wind around

Bellatrix's body. The witch screamed as he clothes were ripped and torn and her hair was tangled around her while she swatted at the

darkness like she was inside a cloud of insects. She began to weep and cry like a tortured child and threw her arms over her head

even as it continued to disappear and within seconds of it touching her it was gone. Bellatrix however was lying on the ground in the

fetal position sobbing.

"No more! I'm sorry..I'm sorry!!"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: OMG. last chapter. Egad. Enjoyyyyyy. I love joo all!! I wrote an epilogue but it turned out very Jk Rowling's epilogue-esque (in my opinion unnecessary and crap, though I do love the woman obviously) I'm working on a Gilmore Girls fanfic now so if anyones interested check in a week or so. :)

* * *

**Ginny couldn't move from off the ground but tried to prop herself up with her arms as Draco rushed over to help her.

"I'm going to take this man to St. Mungo's immediately." Snape said quickly and vanished quickly with the brown-haired man in an

instant.

"Why are they here?" Ginny growled as she let Draco put his arm around her waist and help her to her feet. "Oh my god you're

bleeding." her eyes widened as she gazed at the deep wound in his shoulder that cut diagonally across the length of his collar to his

shoulder. Draco glanced at it.

"The odds weren't brilliant. They evened them out a bit though, as much as I hate to admit it."

"A thank you would be nice you git." George said coldly as he went to stand with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Ginny looked at them

and for once she didn't see pity and it made her twinge inside slightly.

"He doesn't say thanks, but I will." Ginny jumped slightly as her mother and father apparated into the room. Draco lessened her grip

on her slightly but she pressed herself closer to him.

"Honey you're alright!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she began to dash forward to hug her daughter.

"Stop. I'm not alright." Ginny said coldly and with a deep breath she glanced at all of them. "I'm not understanding how anyone would

expect me to be after my family refused to believe me and locked me into the worst place I've experienced in my life. I'm not ready to

just forget the way you all left the room when I begged you to take me home."

Mrs. Weasley had broken into tears while Hermione looked dangerously close.

"We made a terrible mistake Gin, we know that now." Ron pleaded.

"You can't imagine how guilty we feel..we felt even then, but what else could we do?" Harry added, his fists were curling watching

Draco hold onto her and her to him and Draco smirked a little as he noticed.

"You all should have listened to me." she swallowed hard and fought back her own tears and looked up at Draco "he did and he

risked everything to rescue me. And he barely knew me."

"So the fact that we just risked our lives to help the both of you means nothing?" Ron said. His voice was sounding desperate,

hopeless and he looked as though he could strangle Draco though everything Ginny was saying she had needed to since before Draco

walked into her padded cell.

"No it means everything." she paused as she took another deep breath. "There's a chance for forgiveness now...but not right now, I'm

not ready for it yet."she forced herself to give a weary smile to her parents who brightened and returned it. "I'll come to you when I

am."

Draco and her limped over to Bellatrix's limp body and though Ginny cringed as she touched her the three of them vanished to St.

Mungo's and left everyone else in the cathedral.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Draco mumbled with a smile. He started to slowly wake up as Ginny kissed him. They had been back in his flat

in the Caribbean for a week after sorting out everything with the man from Moscow whose memory was returning and securing

Bellatrix in Ginny's old cell. Ginny's flat was for sale and Draco could return to England whenever he wanted without changing his

appearance. Along with that he had a great ease in his mind as well as continued to fall asleep beside the same red-headed witch

every night.

"I've been awake for an hour; I got bored." she admitted as she straddled his hips and leaned over him. She was dressed in the satin

chocolate brown nightgown that as Draco looked at it, he realized he had taken it for granted.

"Well without my company I can imagine how that could happen. But I think it's very productive to make up for the lost opportunities

we may have had in Africa." he smirked as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. For some reason he hadn't had to thank her

for all she did for him but she already seemed to know that he was completely aware he couldn't have managed to destroy his father

and save the innocent man without her.

"So that thing..that I brought up at the cathedral.." she bunched the skirt of her nightgown in her hand so she could move to lay beside

him. He rolled over to look at her and the small smile that seemed perfectly in place on her pale lips. Draco smirked and propped his

head up with his hand.

"You mean the thing where you were going to tell me you love me?" he suggested. Ginny's jaw dropped and she hit him.

"You conceited jerk I was not going to say that."

"Really?"

"Course not." Draco shrugged and rolled over to his nightstand and pulled out a dark blue box. He popped it open under her nose

revealing a diamond necklace and after her eyes began to bulge he snapped it closed.

"Well since I figured you were going to say it sooner or later I thought I better prove I'm not as cheap as you thought I was and get

you something. I was sure as hell not going to be reciting you poetry or letting you call me sickening pet-names. But I'm also not about

to spend that much money on a woman who doesn't love me." he started to turn to put it back but Ginny snatched it.

"Fine I was going to say that I was falling in love you but I was afraid you wouldn't say anything but this could make up for any

awkward silences." Ginny looked at him a little nervously and put her eyes back to the necklace. Draco pulled it out of her hands.

"I'm not a romantic let's get that straight first."

"That really doesn't surprise me much." she said with a smirk, he growled and pinned her. "Hey I didn't mean it that way. You're not

the stand under the balcony with roses to serenade me type, and I'm very grateful because I would probably laugh so hard my ribs

would break if you ever tried that. But in your own smart-ass kind of way you are romantic, what with protecting me from your father

and breaking me out of St. Mungo's. Not to mention this lovely thing." she smiled as she held up the box and kissed him.

"Well it's not like I need to court you anyway since the only bed you have to get into would be mine."

"See..again in a strange way, sort of romantic." Ginny laughed as she looked up at him. He had a amused and slightly puzzled look on

his face but she could tell he was enjoying what she was saying. "I just want you. Oh my god is that a smile?"

"I don't smile Weasley you're obviously delirious." he let the weight of his torso press against her as he continued to watch her. "So

pretend I'm not as clever as I am and fill me in as to what conclusion we've reached here?"

Ginny smiled and sighed in an almost frustrated tone. "I love you Draco." She laughed as his face split into a satisfied smirk. "What

am I the only one to ever say that to you?"

"No. This is just the only time it's ever mattered." he watched as her eyes widened and the smile continued to be glued to her face no

matter what the size of it. He liked the fact that it had been a while since she had looked at him and not smiled.

As she slowly began to tease him with strong but short kisses and they began to make up again for lost opportunities in Africa Draco

brought his lips to her ear.

"I need you here with me."

"Good because I'm not leaving. Now let's smuggle a bottle of rum into a picnic basket and drink on the beach this afternoon shall

we?"

"Brilliant idea."


End file.
